


Like Swimming

by KatStratford



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Frottage, Heterosexual Sex, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, fuck buddies, slight D/s undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatStratford/pseuds/KatStratford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margarita and Sebastian come over to Chris's house with ulterior motives and weed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Swimming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenfoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfoxes/gifts).



_You around?_ Sebastian texted as Chris was making himself a sandwich and pondering which Netflix show to binge watch that afternoon.

_Yeah, at home. What’s up?_

_Pool’s closed & Marg’s pouting._ Seb and Margarita were in town for auditions and staying at the Chateau. Chris wasn’t sure why they didn’t just keep an apartment in LA or stay with friends given how often they were out here. He sort of suspected it had a lot to do with the allure of hotel sex, but he tried not to think too hard about that.

_Can’t have that. Come on over._ His pool was more like a glorified koi pond, but it served fine for lounging-while-drinking purposes.

He pulled some burgers out of the freezer and made a pitcher of margaritas (because he couldn’t resist a terrible pun) while he waited for them to arrive. 

He pondered his current outfit (basketball shorts and ratty t-shirt) and decided to change into a bathing suit. He owned two: a pair of red board shorts and a considerably tighter and shorter pair that Scott had given him with the commentary that “they’ll make even your flat ass look good.” He put on the short pair figuring that Seb and Margarita were pretty European and wouldn’t think it was weird. Anyway, they really did make his ass look great.

When the doorbell rang, he answered it to find Margarita wearing a big hat, big sunglasses, big shoes, and a tiny bikini. Sebastian was over her shoulder with a six pack, a beach bag, and a smirk. Seb smirked all the time when he was with Margarita. Chris privately thought of it as his I’m fucking this hot girl & you’re not smirk. Chris couldn’t particularly blame him for it.

Chris went to hug Margarita but she said, “No, I’m sunscreen-y!” and darted past him. He shrugged and hugged Sebastian instead. 

“Hey man,” Seb muttered into his ear. “You look good.”

Chris laughed it off. “I’m like half the size I was two months ago.”

Seb’s smirk became a full-on leer. “Doesn’t mean you don’t look good,” he replied, maintaining eye contact. Chris looked away, a little uncomfortable that it seemed like he was getting hit on in the presence of the man’s girlfriend.

“Pool’s out back,” he told Margarita, who was peering around. Chris realized that Seb had been to his house but she hadn’t yet. “Unless you want the tour first?”

She smiled widely. “Maybe later. Right now I want to get wet.” Chris heard Seb snort behind him and grinned. Margarita looked like a ballerina and talked like a frat boy. He liked the contrast.

The three of them settled onto chaise lounges near the pool and Chris wondered why he never did this when he was at home alone. The sun was warm and soothing, and the trees gave off a green, pine-y smell that almost overwhelmed the smog. Then he remembered the time he’d fallen asleep out here and woken up with a sunburn so bad that he hadn’t been able to sleep on his stomach for weeks. He loved nature, but it didn’t really love him back.

Margarita unlaced her sandals, carefully placed her hat and sunglasses on a side table, then cannonballed into the pool.

“You’re a troll,” Sebastian said casually, wiping water droplets off of his sunglasses.

“You gonna join me or just sit there looking cool?” she replied, her fingers curling air quotes around _cool._

“I’m really just here to ogle you,” he replied with a yawn. “Oh, and.” He reached into the beach bag, pulled out a cigarette case and lighter, and lit a fat joint. “There,” he said on a long exhale. “That’s my entire afternoon plan.”

Margarita put her hands on the top of her wet hair and looked at Chris imploringly. “You’ll come keep me company, right?”

“Depends if Seb’s sharing,” Chris said, meaning the joint and only realizing what it sounded like when Margarita gave him a scandalized look. “I mean, um.” He tried to think of tactful ways to say, ‘I didn’t mean to proposition you, sorry.’

“Shut up,” Seb laughed. “Don’t let her fool you; she’s fucking delighted. Here.” He handed over the joint. “Then go swim before she gets bored and starts splashing us.”

Chris took a hit and slid into the pool while he held his breath. “He makes you sound like a brat,” he said teasingly as Margarita floated past him.

“I am,” she said lightly. “But so is he. It’s why we get along so well.”

“It’s true,” Seb agreed, reaching down to let Margarita take a hit. She dipped underwater, exhaling smoky bubbles a few seconds later. Chris thought that was funny and did the same. They took turns smoking and ducking into the pool until Chris felt his mind floating just like his body in the water. 

Margarita came over and patted his bicep. “Can I climb up on your shoulders and jump off?” she asked.

“Uh, you can’t dive off. Pool’s not deep enough,” he said, briefly having a horrific vision of _Starlet Sustains Bloody Head Injury In Avenger’s Pool_ headlines.

“She just wants an excuse to climb you,” Seb drawled.

“Just hold out your hands in the water,” she said before Chris could come up with a smartass reply to Sebastian.

Chris complied, and Margarita put her own hands on his shoulders as she stepped into his. It put her tits right in his line of vision and Chris started giggling so hard that Margarita immediately tilted over and out of his hands.

“You jackass,” she said, laughing and splashing him. “Come on, let’s try again.”

“Here,” Chris said holding his hands to one side. “Put both your hands on this shoulder and swing your leg over.” He determinedly ignored Seb’s snickering.

Margarita set her jaw and got her feet good and settled in Chris’s hands this time. She hooked one small hand around his neck and braced the other on his shoulder. Chris could see the water droplets glistening on her collarbones and felt her shins pressed all along his side. She tried and failed three times to climb up onto him, her breasts moving along his bicep each time; her strong, solid thigh sliding along his back. 

Chris began to reconsider his choice to wear the tight bathing suit.

Margarita finally gave up and went boneless against him except for her arms wrapped around his neck. Chris put his hands on her slim hips and began walking backwards, pulling her along with her feet a few inches above the pool’s bottom. She hummed happily, and he turned to walk forward, pressing her body to his, until they hit the edge of the pool in front of Sebastian. Chris put his hands on Margarita’s ass and lifted her to sit on the edge so he was standing between her legs. He risked a glance at Sebastian, whose expression was unreadable behind his sunglasses.

“What’s he gonna do if I kiss you?” Chris murmured, pretty sure of the answer but feeling butterflies in his stomach anyway.

“Be fucking delighted,” she murmured back. “The Chateau’s pool isn’t actually closed, you know.”

Chris put a hand on her face and smiled against her lips as he kissed her, licking into her mouth as obviously as possible, giving Seb a show. Margarita reached down to untie her bikini top and Chris took the hint, moving down to suck on her tight nipples as she arched her back and gasped.

“Hey, Evans,” Sebastian said roughly, and Chris worried that he’d actually overstepped a serious boundary until he looked up to see Seb’s bright eyes and parted lips. Sebastian pointed back and forth between the blunt and Margarita, said, “Trade you.”

“I dunno,” Chris said, wrapping his arms around Margarita with a mean grin. “I just got started.”

“Yeah, but I know how to _really_ get her going,” Seb all but purred.

Margarita plucked the joint from Seb’s hand and said, “I’m right here you know.”

“Please,” Seb said, smiling at her, “like you don’t think it’s hot.”

“Hmm,” she said, extracting herself from Chris’s embrace and handing the joint to him. She stood and said, “You just offered to trade me for weed. Better be ready to make it up to me.”

Margarita gracefully folded herself down onto Sebastian’s lap. He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and kissed her deeply, running his other hand over her hips and thighs. She stretched out until she was lying along his side. Seb murmured something in her ear and she laughed.

Chris felt his fingers start to burn on the joint, forgotten in his hand. He dropped it in the pool to keep from having to tear his eyes away from the pair in front of him. He watched as Seb slid his hand over Margarita’s belly, down and under the edge of her bikini bottom. The wet fabric stretched over his thick knuckles was just as obscene as the noise Margarita made when he pushed a finger into her.

She rolled her hips and moaned as Sebastian carefully finger-fucked her. Chris was going to need to get out of his ridiculous bathing suit very soon; his dick was straining the seams. The chaise lounge creaked ominously and Margarita broke away from Sebastian’s mouth with a laugh.

She pushed her hair out of her face and looked over at Chris, licking her lips. “You wanna go inside?” she asked, slow and lazy. “Can your bed fit all of us?”

Chris grinned, still a little lost as to how exactly they got here, but certainly not opposed to an afternoon spent fucking his gorgeous friends. “Yeah,” he said. “C’mon.”

They stripped out of their bathing suits and left them at the edge of the pool. Margarita took his hand as they walked to the bedroom and cheerfully said, “You’re going to fuck me, okay? You and Seb can decide whatever else you want to do, but I call your dick first.”

“Brat,” Sebastian said, climbing onto Chris’s bed on his knees and gratuitously stretching, every dip and curve in his muscular body highlighted by the late afternoon sunlight pouring through Chris’s windows. Chris stared as Seb grinned. “C’mere,” Seb said, jerking his chin at Chris.

“Jesus, you two are bossy,” Chris complained, climbing up beside Sebastian anyway.

“Yeah, well, we’ll make it worth your while,” Sebastian murmured, running his hands over Chris’s neck and shoulders before sweeping them down Chris’s back to grab him by the hips. “Can I kiss you?”

Chris didn’t answer, just leaned in and touched his lips to Sebastian’s. They traded sweet, slow kisses until Chris shuffled forward to press his body against Seb’s from shoulders to knees. He gasped as his cock rubbed against Seb’s and Sebastian took the opportunity to grab Chris’s face and roughly shove his tongue into Chris’s mouth.

Chris moaned and retaliated by rubbing his chest against Seb’s, ruthlessly dragging the rough hair on his pecs over Seb’s nipples. Seb let out a surprised moan and broke the kiss, both of them panting into the other’s mouth for a moment before Seb finally said, “Christ, Evans, I kinda took you for straight.”

Chris palmed Seb’s ass and replied, “Nah, but even if I was, I bet this wouldn’t be the first time your fucking mouth got a straight guy to reconsider.”

Sebastian and Margarita both laughed, and Chris smiled, knowing he was right. Margarita leaned forward from where she’d been reclining on a pillow and kissed Chris. “You ready to fuck me? Because,” she took Chris by the wrist and pressed his hand to her cunt, which was hot and slippery to his touch, “I’m so ready.”

“Yeah,” he gasped. “How do you want me?”

Instead of answering, Margarita pulled and pushed at him until Chris found himself sitting against the headboard. He grinned, surprised at how much he enjoyed being manhandled. She splayed her legs wide over his lap and Chris found himself mesmerized by the shiny pink of her cunt. He gripped her thighs as she took him in hand and lowered herself down onto his cock with a pleased sigh.

She tucked her face into his neck for a moment, unmoving, and Chris took the opportunity to run his hands all over her, pinching her nipples and grabbing at her arms, her hips, her ass.

Margarita hummed and started up a slow rhythm, rolling her hips and keeping Chris’s cock deep inside her. She was so wet that Chris could feel the hair at the base of his dick getting soaked. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was good. He could go for awhile like this, letting Margarita ride him while he thrust into her lazily. If the way she was panting already was any indication, he might be able to make her come a few times before he did.

But then Sebastian had to lean in and start whispering fucking filth into Chris’s ear. “She loves being stuffed full of cock, you know? She’d sit on your dick all day and milk you dry if you let her.” He punctuated the commentary with a bite to Chris’s earlobe that left him gasping.

Seb reached forward and slid two fingers against Margarita’s clit, saying, “I try to keep up with her, but I’m just one man.” He smiled at Margarita, who was shaking and biting her lip, and Chris got the feeling the commentary was as much for her benefit as for his. She gasped and moaned high and thin, tightening up almost painfully around Chris’s dick as Sebastian kept stroking her. “Sometimes she just needs to ride any fat cock we can find.”

Sebastian took his hand away and Margarita fell forward, hooking an arm around Chris’s neck and beginning to bounce on his dick in earnest. Chris wrapped his arms around her sweat-damp body and hung on for dear life. She came again, shuddering and gasping, then Chris felt Sebastian’s hand on his. His voice was back in Chris’s ear, saying, “Touch her. Come on, you can make her come again. She’ll scream for you, I promise.”

Seb led Chris’s hand to Margarita’s cunt and put his fingers over Chris’s as they rubbed her together. Chris felt like nothing but a sex toy between them. A hot shiver ran down his spine at the thought.

Margarita not only screamed, she jolted and twisted like she’d been electrocuted. By the time she went boneless against him, Chris felt worn out and overwhelmed, and he hadn’t even come yet. He tried to catch his breath as she gracelessly climbed off of him and collapsed face-first onto the bed.

Chris looked to his other side and saw Sebastian giving him a wolf-like grin. “Can you move?” Seb asked. Chris shook his head. “Lie down then?” Seb said, running his fingers over Chris’s face possessively. Chris felt his stomach twist again at the way he was being _used._

Fuck, he never knew he’d like it so much.

He shifted down until he was horizontal and Seb climbed over him, heavy and hard everywhere Margarita had been light and soft. Chris’s dick slid along the crease of Sebastian’s hip, slow and hot and wet. It was so good that Chris’s eyes rolled back in his head. He arched up, trying to take control of the pace, but Sebastian shoved him back down and bit his mouth, continuing the slow grind of their bodies together.

Chris shifted as much as he could, moaning and feeling completely out of control. “Hey,” he heard Margarita say. He opened his eyes to her smiling face. She raised her hand between them and pressed her fingers to his lips. He opened his mouth automatically and sucked, tasting the salty sweetness of her pussy. Chris groaned deep in his throat and came against Sebastian’s stomach. His entire body went slack as Seb continued to shove his dick against Chris’s abs and Margarita plundered his mouth. Sebastian pressed his face into Chris’s neck, mouth open and gasping as he came onto Chris’s stomach.

Chris felt consciousness slipping away. “Nap?” he managed to slur. “Food & more sex later?”

Margarita laughed delightedly. “Well, no points for subtlety, but nap, food, sex sounds excellent.” Chris felt Sebastian move against his back. “Seb says thumbs up.” She yawned widely and gave Chris a gentle kiss. “Thanks for letting us mess you up, by the way.”

“Aaaaaanytime,” Chris replied, really, really meaning it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sevenfoxes: I need you to write me some Seb/Chris/Margarita porn.
> 
> Me: Okay, but it'll basically be 'they get stoned and fuck.'
> 
> Sevenfoxes: "Yes, good."


End file.
